Danger
by Blissful Illusions
Summary: Kakashi had always thought that to be a shinobi has meant that he must forfeit all affiliations with any emotions. It was a particular mission offered to him which allowed him to meet the woman who piqued his utter interest. Escape into the heavily lyrical influenced teaser, continuation will depend on the reaction of reviews. (Featured music by artist Taemin's "Danger")


Too many had fallen before him. Fallen not as in death, but of captivation. They had warned him to be careful, but then again they choose him especially for this mission due to his lack of emotional ties. He was rumoured to be heartless or at least he thought so of himself.

Shinobi is just another word for tools.

Always duty before self.

He let the smoky atmosphere drown him as he scanned the crowd for the target. The rhythm of the music blasting was affecting his movement. He had a few drinks prior to kill time before he started…

_You're thorough no one can ever match you but me_

A pair of hips swayed dangerously close to his own before twisting away without a trace.

_I go over the wall bam bam bam bam baram_

Fingers daringly teased his shoulders from out of nowhere before vanishing into the midst of heavy crowd.

_bam bam bam bam baram_

Soft huffs of warmth blew into his ears when he least expected it.

_open your impregnable heart oh~_

A pair of grey eyes flashed his way before quickly retreating into the darkness about.

_I appear like wind I disappear like smoke tricking your eyes_

He had caught the sight of his target, or so he presumed. Long raven tresses with piercing grey eyes…and a killer body.

_I approach like a petal I burrow like a thorn aiming at your heart_

She nested into his chest as their bodies swayed to the slow sensual beat of the music. Her hands savouring every inch of his toned physique in an alluring manner.

_(Danger) tonight tonight tonight tonight_

Soft scarlet lips nipped the base of his neck as her hands ventured further down.

_(Danger) you I steal steal (steal)_

With each grind the arousal became more unbearable. Everything was too skilled by this exquisite vixen.

_Stay~ the moment my finger tips follow you_

She tried to pull away as if to run away, but only to be pulled back into his arms.

_Only you shine in the world_

She was enchanting for the head to toe. She radiated undeniable temptation at her will.

_Stay~ the night swallowed by darkness_

He let his hands travel against the surface of her smooth abdomen while he held onto her securely. Body to body, ever so closely packed together.

_It's my show time_

He whispered risque notations whilst his tongue traced the outer rim of her ear.

_(Danger) with me with me with me with me_

She gladly returned the favour with a passionate endearment which in turn had him pressed up against the wall.

_(Danger) let's disappear disappear (disappear disappear)_

Despite both parties being preoccupied with their lusty actions, their bodies moved to a more secluded place for what little privacy a club could offer.

_I'm careful I have only one target_

His body was begging to ravage her freely with great fervor, but the mind demanded his focus and concentration.

_I count seconds bam bam bam bam baram_

A tug here and a pull there, soon the lacy cloth which covered her intimates gave way to his advance.

_Bam bam bam bam baram_

His proficient fingers toyed with her delicate coated folds.

_My perfect scenario oh_

Sweet moans sang from her rouge lips as her behind tantalized his bulge up front.

_When I look it's like a labyrinth when I grab like sand time goes on_

However, she did not give in entirely. Her hands pulled her dishevelled dress back to place and walked off in a hazy manner.

_In my mind like mist like scattered puzzle pieces enigmatic_

She gave him a seductive glance before throwing the lacy fabric into his direction and left.

_(Danger) tonight tonight tonight tonight_

He was partially agitated as he needed a release. Damn this mission!

_(Danger) you I steal steal steal_

There were countless other willing women but only she will satisfy the thirst he suffered. He craves her more than anything and ever.

_Stay~ into your transparent trap_

The winds blew the direction of her intoxicating scent like a map and he willingly pursued.

_I throw my body once again_

His deprived self caught sight of her figure climbing into a nearby hotel window to which he soon followed.

_Stay~ the night only you can see me_

Without thinking of the possible threats he rushed to undress. The desire was overwhelming.

_It's my show time_

She eagerly awaited him with her long lean legs spread eagle, and her mischievous fingers teasing her button.

_(Danger) with me with me with me with me_

He lounged at her body with animalistic passion and she returned the same.

_(Danger) let's disappear disappear disappear disappear_

They rolled around from the transition of one position to another. Both their mind and bodies were alike; the thoughts shouting to finish the other while the body ached to find its long awaited release.

_(Danger) you know everything (oh baby yeah)_

At the moment of climax, with elegant swiftness she pulled out a kunai to be aimed at his aorta but only to be blocked by his own dagger. The atmosphere was all too deadly now that the truth was out.

_You are again maneuvering and controlling me (oh baby yeah)_

It was a fight for dominance as their bare drenched bodies found ways to pin the other one down.

_(Danger) tonight tonight tonight tonight_

With her hips gripping at his sides in a vice and her hands the same around his neck; she was met with a sharp metallic tip above her heart.

_(Danger) you I steal steal steal steal_

They both smirked knowing that this would result in the death of two rather than the previously planned one. They were evenly matched.

_(Danger) with me with me with me with me_

"I'm guessing you were sent to assassinate me as well?" he questioned.

_(Danger) let's disappear disappear (disappear disappear)_

"How could I turn down a request for the head of the infamous Kakashi Hatake?" her lips curved up into a sinister grin.

_Stay~ everything is as you planned_

In that moment, they shared the same thought as they both retreated into opposing corners of the room.

_The truth is in your hands_

They kept eye contact while they made a silent pact to forfeit their respective mission.

_Stay~ the night I feel like having the whole world_

"I never caught your name!" he called out after her fleeing silhouette before catching the kunai she had thrown at him.

_It's my show time_

On the piece of paper attached, it read:

My name is Senna, till next time.

_(Danger) tonight tonight tonight tonight_

Kakashi kept stating off into he direction she had fled with deep fascination.

_(Danger) you I steal steal steal steal_

He can't help but to think he had lost more than the award money tonight.

_(Danger) with me with me with me with me_

He needed to see her again, a woman who equally matched both his stealth and capabilities.

_(Danger) let's disappear disappear disappear disappear_

It did not take long before he soon exited the scene, leaving nothing but the musky scent of intimacy behind.

It wasn't that Kakashi was asexual or the rumoured homosexual, he just never met anyone who piqued his interest. He was a proud man with the ego outmatched by no one else given his many accomplishments. However, since that faithful night his mindset had changed.

Life was too fleeting for someone of his profession.

To enjoy life and all its surprises…all because of one woman.

"Senna"

_(Lyrics taken from K-pop artist Taemin's Danger)_


End file.
